A New Beginning
by Sellerlo
Summary: HXOC,KXOC Sequel to The Horrors of Love Its been 14 long years since the death of Lilah Hitachiin and Young Alison is curious. She restlessly tries to solve the mystery, but what if she finds out more than shes bargained for? Can she fix fate? "I'm sorry"
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to The Horrors Of Love. Just a warning.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Only Lilah, Elvira and Alison.

A New Beginning

Prologue

3rd Person POV

_Fate:an event (or a course of events) that will inevitably happen in the future._

Everything was wrong, but Kaoru couldn't fix it. He now realized his mistake. Of course Lilah would jump in front of the man she loved to save his life. what the hell what he thinking! He couldn't solve anything though. So here he stood, watching the casket being lowered into the ground, tears streaking his cheeks.

He realized he never told Hikaru how he felt about Lilah, and decided after the funeral he would, after all, there's nothing Hikaru could possibly do to him now that would hurt him more than what he had done. Roses of multiple colors were thrown over top the casket as it was lowered. White, green, dark blue, purple, red, yellow, pink, rainbow, black, brown. It looked like some random panda spit up the rainbow. Sobs escaped from Hikaru, who was on his knees beside him, his face in his hands. Liquid dripped from his hands onto the soft green earth.

An uncomprehending Alison stood beside her uncle, holding his hand. She looked up to Kaoru innocently, confusion written in her golden eyes.

"Uncle Kao? Where's mommy? Why is everyone crying?" Kaoru forced a smile to his face and pushed down the lump that formed in his throat. His voice cracked.

"She- she went away." Was all he could manage before he turned away. He had managed to mess things up, again. He just couldn't get anything right in his life. He killed the woman he loved, and was an alcoholic. What else could he manage to corrupt? Everyone began dissapearing as the funeral ended. Hikaru laid a huge flower arrangement of light blue roses on Lilah's newly covered grave, the bear dirt sticking out like a penguin in the dessert. He then grabbed Alison's hand and walked off without even looking at Kaoru.

"Hikaru." Kaoru called, his voice a knife through ice. Hikaru stopped walking. Kaoru didn't wait for a reply, he continued. "You know I loved her too." Hikaru stayed still for a moment before continuing to walk away, not saying a word, or turning around to see Kaoru.

Before he left, Kaoru laid a single orange rose on Lilah's grave.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N: Finally got this up! I have the story line completed for this story, all I have to do is write it now, so we'll see how that turns out, I'll try to update with chapter one soon. Thanks You guys! **


	2. Meet Alison

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only Alison, Elvira, and Lilah.

Chapter 1

Meet Alison

Lilah

I stood there completely shocked. I was dead. My dead twin sister was standing in front of me. This was not normal.

"How did it happen?" I asked Elvira as she floated down to sit on a cloud. She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean 'how did it happen'?" I shook my head and elaborated a bit for her.

"I mean, how did I die?" She watched the city below carefully before turning her green gaze back to me.

"I can't tell you that. I can however, help you find out. You can travel back to earth you know. All you have to do is go back through the tunnel. Now granted you'll be a ghost, but you still could figure out how you died." I nodded slowly thinking about what Elvira had just told me. Something clicked in my head.

"Yeah, okay... Wait! I had a child! Oh my gosh what happened to Alison! Oh and Hikaru! My husband!" Elvira smiled at me.

"Why don't you go find out?" I nodded as something else that I didn't realize when I was alive clicked in my head. This wasn't right, I wasn't suppost to marry Hikaru.

Alison

I quickly walked down the steps wearing a light pink dress. Oh how I hated wearing it, but it was necessary, at least that's what daddy said. I didn't know why daddy cared so much that I modeled his dress, but he said I was perfect model material and that I would be modeling his new design tonight. It wasn't that daddy was a bad designer or anything, because he wasn't, it's just that I HATE dresses. I entered the room quickly and gracefully and made my way up to where daddy was standing already rambling on about his design. I gave him an apologetic look for being late and stood there, waiting for my Que. When he finally turned to me I started listening to what he had to say.

"This is my design for the new spring dresses. As you see it's a simple dress, not too fancy and it runs to the waist. The white and pink SMALL checkered pattern gives the dress a cute look and the white ribbon tied around the waist keeps the dress from looking too simple. As you can see it's strapless and has a white underlining." He rambled on describing the dress I was wearing. "The ribbon in Alison's hair is another accessory that matches nicely, along with pink heels. This dress will be available in multiple colors. Any questions?"

I spaced out again and played with my long pitch black hair. It came to about my waist. My father insisted I wear it long, he said it reminded him of my mother. That brings me to the topic of my mother. Daddy says that she died when I was two, I'm now sixteen. To be honest I don't remember all that much about her, but I can see that she was loved very much by the look on Dad's face he sometimes gets when he stares of into space. It's like he's lost in a pit of sorrow. I hate when my father gets like that. I don't really see much of my family. Grandma and grandpa Hitachiin died a few years back, and I barely ever see Grammy and Pap-pap Conroy. As for aunts and uncles, well mom had a sister, or so I was told, but she died even before mom. Dad has a brother, uncle Kaoru, but I haven't seen him since last Christmas. Basically my life involves two people in my family: my father and I.

Everyone began filing out of the room and I snapped back to reality. My father gave me a look and I walked over to him, stumbling once in my high heels.

"Alison, you being late is inexcusable, if you would have been five minutes later, I would have been forced to wait for you!" He ranted. I just stood there and rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking at me. Daddy had fiery orange hair in a sort of spiky style and golden eyes. He was around 5'9'' and was slender, but muscular. His face was clean and shaven, He was only 32, and for a father, that's pretty young. I had the same golden eyes as him. I thought about Uncle Kaoru and my dead aunt. It was weird, both my parents were twins but I wasn't.

"Alison!" I stiffened. and snapped out of my thoughts, my eyes widening.

"I-I'm sorry daddy! I just kinda spaced off is all..." He shook his head and sighed, his eyes softening. He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ali. It's just I've been so busy with work, and it's been so stressful I- I mean ever since your mother died I've been..." He tried to explain to me but failed miserably. I hugged him back for a moment before pulling away.

"It's okay daddy, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Hikaru nodded before I started walking back to my room, encountering my long haired pitch black cat. His fluffy tail twitched in the air.

"Meow!" He whined before running up to me. I smiled and leaned down to pick up Neko.

"Hey Neko, what'cha up too?" I cooed as a scratched his head. He began to purr. I gave a laugh before walking up to my room. Two long hours later dinner was prepared and the doorbell started ringing. Four times to be exact.

The first time it rang It was uncle Tamaki, not technically my uncle but he's been there all my life. He came to dinner with his family which consisted of his wife, Haruhi Souh. Haruhi was a lawyer and was just as much my aunt as Tamaki was my uncle. They had one son, Akira. Tamaki Souh had golden blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes and was about 6'0'' He was clean and shaven as well and wore a white tux. Haruhi had Milk chocolate hair down to about her shoulders and deep brown eyes. she was about 5'4'', around my height and wore a dark blue dress, probably forced upon her by her husband. Akira Souh had the same brown hair as his mother and the same sea blue eyes as his father, he took after his father in height reaching about 5'9'' at the age of 15. Personality wise he was his mother through and through. (thank the gods) No offense, but this family can only take one Tamaki, he was loud, social, and pretty much a big idiot with his wild imagination. I greeted all three.

"Uncle Tamaki! Aunt Haruhi!" I exclaimed walking up and giving them each a hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"My little Ali!" Tamaki exclaimed, his eyes shimmering with excitement as he gave me a deathly tight hug. "How I've missed you so!" I grunted under his tight hug.

"Uh-Uncle Tamaki? I can't breathe!" He released me at once and gave me a stunning smile.

"I'm sorry princess." I then gave Haruhi a light hug which she excepted with a smile.

"It's good to see you Alison, where's your father? Is he well?" She asked as she hugged me. She always worried about daddy. Haruhi was mom's best friend when she was alive, so I guess it really hit home with her as well when she died. I think she could sense how much pain my father was still in after all these years.

"I think he's finishing getting ready, he should be down shortly." She nodded as she released me. I led them into the sitting room and left leaving them to do as they pleased. They knew where everything was since they've been here a million times before. Akira however did not follow us into the sitting room, so instead of spending time With Tamaki and Haruhi, I went in pursuit of Akira. I had a pretty good idea where he was anyway.

Akira, although he had many things in common with his parents, was completely different. He was a real gentleman like his father, with a slight quieter and meaner twist to himself. He didn't open up to people easily and found comfort in his music. That, my friends, is exactly where I found him. In the music room.

He was sitting at the grand piano with his back to me. I stood there quietly waiting for him to start playing. He was exceptionally good and whenever I got the chance to hear him play, you better believe I took it. He started to play the song that has been sitting open on the piano for as long as I could remember. It was a song my mom loved my dad had told me. Mom had played piano, and my dad said there was this song, Elvira's Song, that she always played. Sure enough that was the song that Akira was attempting. He went slowly at first, getting the feel of the song and learning the notes. I waited patiently for him to get the hang of it and then waited, not breathing. He began again, this time the speed the song should go. It was a beautiful song, and he played it well. I let the music fill my ears, and when it finally ended walked up to him.

"That was fantastic, Akira." I exclaimed as I reached the piano and watched him. He was completely surprised, probably thinking no one was watching him.

"Er, uhm, yeah. Sorry, it was what was here so I just sort of started playing it, hope you don't mind." I shook my head and sat down beside him on the bench.

"No, not at all." I said before I paused for a moment pondering if I should tell him more or not. "You know, that was my mothers song." I finally said. He kept his deep blue eyes on the piano keys.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I know you don't remember much about your mother, but my mom talks about her all the time. I never even met her." He finished. I nodded slowly as a began to play a simple song.

"Yeah, well I don't remember anything about her, just what my dad has told me." I finished the song and looked at Akira. "We better get back, the others will be arriving soon." He nodded and we both stood up and made our way back to the sitting room.

Moments later, the doorbell rang a second time. This time it was Uncle Kyoya, his wife Shira, and their daughter Miku. Kyoya Otori had straight black hair and deep gray eyes. He was around 5'10'' and was also clean and shaven. He wore a black tux and smiled polity at me as I opened the door. Shira Otori also had black hair that was deadly straight, only hers went to the middle of her back She had topaz colored eyes. I didn't like her all that much because she tended to be mean, she didn't even look at me as I opened the door. Miku Otori also had black straight hair as well only hers only reached her shoulders. She was 14 years old and she wore headphones around her neck that blasted music. She gave me a great big smile as I opened the door. She had shimmering ice blue eyes.

"Ali-Chan!" She exclaimed as she saw me. She glomped me and then quickly moved on to say hi to Akira. She had quite the bubbly personality, reminding me much of Tamaki. Kyoya gave me a small hug and I nodded politely to Shira before I led them into the sitting room where everyone was waiting. Miku was talking Akira's ear off and he gave me a 'help me' look. I just smiled at him.

My father then decided it would be a good time to enter the room. He came in and greeted everyone and then we walked into the dining room where our great feast was waiting. We all took our seats around the table and began small talking, the adults pouring whine and us children joking about Kairie and Hisoka. Kairie was Uncle Mitskuni's daughter and Hisoka was Uncle Takashi's son. They secretly had a crush on each other, or so we thought, and it was okay, since we weren't _technically _related. Unfortunately they couldn't join us because they were both out of state on business trips.

I started thinking about my mother, again. I realized how little I knew about her. I didn't even know how she died. By now everyone was enjoying their meals and talking joyfully to one another. I went out on a huge limb.

"How did mother die?" Everyone got deathly quiet as everything happy, in that single moment, raced out of the room. Shit.

**A/N: Ello! Chapie one is now uppppp! :) Yays! *claps* Yes, I do realize that Hunny and Mori are cousins, but shhhhh Alison doesn't know this fact. I hope you all enjoyed, and took notice to how Kaoru wasn't invited to this dinner although he WAS in town. Yeppers, well anywhoo please do review and tell me what you think, it would be much appreciated. Chapter two should be up sometime, meaning whenever I feel like writing it. Who knows? O.o I'll update if you review ^_~**

**Closet monkeys: review, now, or we'll drag you from your homes and EAT you! muhahahahaha :D**

**~Thanks!~**

**oh! and you pronounce their names like this.**

**Kairie ~ Car-ee**

**and the rest should mostly be self explanitory :)  
**


	3. The Horrors of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high School Host Club, only Lilah, Elvira, and Alison.

Chapter Two

The Horrors of Love

My fathers face showed complete shock, like he couldn't believe what I just asked him. I got a horrible feeling in my stomach, like maybe I shouldn't have asked about mother. Everyone started looking at each other, like they all knew something I didn't. I felt uncomfortable. My father cleared his throat.

"We'll talk about this later Alison." I began to reply that that was fine until I heard a whisper in my ear.

"_you deserve to know, Alison. Ask him again." _Completely shocked I turned around to where the voice was coming from, but I saw nothing. I turned back around to Akira staring at me.

"You alright?" He asked as he watched me curiously, his fork in his hand. I nodded slowly, a confused look clearly plastered on my face.

"Yeah I'm-"

"_Ask again Alison, do not give up. You need to hear it."_ I jumped as that voice talked to me again, this time sounding a little more desperate.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked the voice out loud. That got me a few stares. My father looked up at me from his friendly chatter with friends.

"What is it Alison?" He asked. Shit, he must have thought I was talking to him.

"_Ask him, now." _

"Daddy, I want to know how mom died." He stared at me for a few seconds with a sad look deep in his eyes. He seemed to be pleading with me, pleading for me to drop the subject.

"Alison, I told you we will-" I cut him off quickly.

"No father, now! I've waited far to long and-" my father stood up and banged his fist on the table.

"Alison Hitachiin learn to hold your tongue!" I glared at him. I knew I was hurting him by bringing this subject up, but I needed to know this, I needed to know now. I met his angry hurt gaze with a cold hard stare. I leveled my voice.

"I have a right to know, father. I know this hurts you, but don't you think it's wrong that I don't even know how my own mother died? Everyone here knows more than I do. Why? Why won't anyone tell me!" I was trembling, my father and I both were. I'm sure everyone else in this room felt like they were intruding. My father slowly lowered himself back onto his chair and began picking at his food. I watched him.

"I-I thought I was protecting you, I didn't want you to hurt the way I am. When it happened, you were so young. You didn't understand. I thought that, maybe, I wouldn't have to tell you..." I shook my head and sighed.

"Father, I'm not a baby anymore. I need to know this." He nodded and dropped his fork. He looked around the table, his gaze finally resting on me.

"Well, where should I begin?" He asked me, his voice shaking a bit.

"_At the beginning." _The voice told me. I decided to listen to it, maybe it was my conscience or something. At any rate, whatever it was, it wanted me to know what happened to my mother.

"At the beginning." I mimicked. Everyone seemed restless, but I ignored them. My father smiled.

"Right, of course. I met your mother on a dreadfully rainy day. She was sitting under a Cherry blossom tree, her head buried in her arms. She was soaking wet... And I don't know why, but I told the driver to stop the car. I offered my hand to her, and she excepted. A bit reluctantly, but Lilah accepted. Kaoru didn't understand why I was helping this stranger. I didn't either. Turned out she was a runaway, she had a fight with her mother and ran away. We had her sleep here for the night, in this house, in your room." He paused for a moment and sighed. I had no Idea that mom was a runaway, or that the night that they met, she slept in what is now my room. Miku and Akira seemed just about as interested as I did, seems they didn't know any of this either.

"That night she had a nightmare... And she was in excruciating pain, I held her close, and the pain slowly wore off. Kaoru and I found out she would be attending school with us. With all of us adults in this room, except Mrs Otori. She started coming after school to see the host club more, she would wait for us everyday, and I began falling for her. Unfortunately I don't think I was the only person in our club falling for her. I believe my twin brother, Kaoru also fell in love with her." My eyes widened as I found out Uncle Kaoru also loved mom. I never in a thousand years would have guessed that. Maybe that was why dad and Uncle Kaoru didn't talk anymore. My father started again slowly, it was evident that he was seriously lost in his memories.

"And then... The Ouran ball. I was freaking out because I didn't know what to wear, when Kaoru asked if I was taking Lilah. I said of course I wasn't, and he threatened to take her. I was sick with jealousy, so I said I'd take her, and Kaoru handed me a black tux. I asked her to the Ball the next day after the club. She excepted, she actually excepted. I could tell something was changing between Kaoru and I, though, because as I told him this, I could see his eyes dull a bit. His smile didn't reach them. I really didn't think anything of it though." He continued as he poked at his food. I listened to him with great interest.

"The night of the ball changed my life. Lilah looked amazing, and on that night, as we danced to Love bites, we kissed. I'd never experienced anything like it, although she wasn't my first kiss. She told me she loved me, and I believed her. Later that night... Alison, that was the night you were created." My eyes widened with shock at this story.

"Everything was perfect, and I loved being with Lilah. I saw less and less of Kaoru, and I could feel him changing inside. Lilah told me she was pregnant, and then we told the host club. Everyone started planning for the baby's arrival..." He chuckled a bit, and even smiled slightly.

"We decided on names on that day. A girl would be Alison, and a boy would be Kaoru. Later, about two weeks later, I led her to the place we met, and proposed to her. On the wedding day, everything was going perfect. Kaoru and Lilah went missing, and I soon found out from Lilah that she and Kaoru had a talk, and he kissed her. My brother kissed my wife." He got extremely quiet. Aunt Haruhi continued the story.

"I knew that Kaoru was jealous of Hikaru, but I didn't think he'd go to such lengths... That night he started drinking. Hunny-senpai found him, and had a talk with him. He was changing, jealousy had warped him into a completely different person. The woman he was madly in love with was now his sister in law and she was having a child to her husband, to his brother. He couldn't except it, so in a effort to numb the pain, he became an alcoholic, and his heart froze to ice." Tamaki looked up from his whine glass and continued.

"After the wedding we saw less and less of Kaoru, and after you were born, it was a rare occasion." My father took over for Tamaki.

"Lilah moved in with us, and we never saw him, although we knew he was in the house. Lilah's nightmares started acting up again, and two weeks before graduation an event occurred. I missed Kaoru terribly, so I went to talk to him. He said I picked Lilah over him, and that us being together was a mistake. I didn't believe him. Then, Lilah, who was at piano lessons, screamed. It was a blood curdling scream. By the time I arrived there was blood everywhere and she was screaming and vomiting blood. She made me promise not to leave her as we went to the hospital. She tried to warn me about something. She said it was the dream, and she wanted me to save her." I listened carefully, becoming slightly horrified at what I was hearing. Something was clearly wrong with my mother, it's like she knew something was going to happen. And Kaoru... How could he say that to dad? Hikaru continued.

"Two weeks later was graduation, and everything returned to normal, or mostly to normal. We got pictures taken and then... Then Lilah and I went for a walk... We... we were talking... and then I heard Lilah whisper something. A shot rang out and she jumped in front of me, screaming my name. She sunk to the floor... bleeding. I cried for help... but... she was... she was dying..." My father stopped as he hid his face. Haruhi continued.

"She was shot. The shooter was unknown, we did everything we could but she kept bleeding. You were there Alison, you kept screaming mommy. Her last words were I love you Hikaru and Alison." My eyes widened as memories, clearly suppressed entered my brain. I could see it. I was screaming so loud and the sirens and lights and my mother in Hikaru's arms covered in blood and he was crying but her eyes were closed and all I could do was scream and scream but it was no use because my mother was dead. She was dead. She was murdered. And at that moment in my life I couldn't remember ever being more alone, even though everyone was standing right there.

Tears rolled out of my eyes. As the memory replayed. My fathers voice was husky and filled with pain but he went on.

"I couldn't protect her. At the funeral, I completely lost it. You just stood there, not understanding. Kaoru told he he loved her as well. I felt angered. Then I left with you..." I nodded. Everyone was so quiet. Akira and Miku seemed completely shocked. Something seemed missing from the story though, and something told me I could find it with Uncle Kaoru.

Lilah

I stood beside my daughter listening to Hikaru tell our story. I felt extremely alone and depressed as everything came rushing back, along with my death. Someone shot me. I died protecting Hikaru. I cried invisible tears as I backed up into a corner. Nobody wants a ghost crashing a party. Alison has to fix fix our screwed up lives. She's the only one who can give me a second chance, and fix what went wrong. I began returning to my cloud getaway so I could talk with my dead sister, Elvira.

It all went wrong when She died.

**A/N: Well that's a wrap for chapter two, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This chapter was absolutely necessary for the story to move forward, and I'm pretty happy with it. Thanks for reading, now please review if you don't mind! I'm so sorry it took so long to update!**


	4. Uncle Kaoru's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran only Lilah, Elvira, and Alison.**

Chapter 3

Uncle Kaoru's Story

The rest of the dinner was relatively quiet. I assumed that everyone was silently lost in memories from High School, when mom was still alive. While everyone was quietly munching on forgotten memories, I decided I would pay a visit to Uncle Kaoru in the morning. I needed to know everything; something was clearly missing from the story father told me.

I took a bite of my potatoes and chewed slowly, pondering how I could ever bring this subject up to daddy without him completely forbidding it. There had to be a reason daddy didn't like Uncle Kaoru. Maybe it was the fact that he loved mom as well.

My father cleared his throat and began to stand up. All eyes moved to him.

"If you'll all kindly excuse me… I think I'll retire for the night. Sorry for being a terrible host, but Alison will show you out when you are ready. Thank you all for coming, good evening." With that my father swiftly exited the room. I sighed as I put down my fork. Maybe I should have waited till later to bring this subject up with dad, but I really needed to know…

"Alison," Aunt Haruhi interrupted my thoughts. I jumped slightly before looking up from my plate and meeting her deep brown eyes with my own.

"Yes?" I asked her surprised at her suddenly breaking the awkward silence that had become dinner.

"I do wonder, what made you feel so passionately about knowing what happened to your mother right at that particular moment?" It was a difficult question to answer, and I stared at her for a few moments, not sure how to answer her.

"I'd have to agree with Haruhi on this one. Your motives are quite questionable Miss Alison, and quite frankly I'd like to hear your response myself." Kyoya added suddenly as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before carefully placing it on his empty plate.

"I… I'm not sure." I said as I began getting out of my chair. "I just felt this really strong urge to know, like it couldn't wait a second longer." Uncle Kyoya studied me for a second as everyone began heading for the door. When we arrived and everyone began putting their coats on he spoke once more.

"I do wonder if she's here, watching us." He stated very monotonously. Haruhi seemed surprised at his statement as she handed Akira his coat.

"You can't possibly mean that, Kyoya. It's just unreasonable, especially for you to say. I would expect it from Tamaki but from you?" She questioned him. She seemed to doubt whatever he was talking about.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Tamaki whined from behind Haruhi, he then turned to his son. "Akira, mommy's being mean again!" He cried. Akira stared at his father with an unamused frown on his face.

"Honestly father, I act more like an adult that you." He muttered. Tamaki then proceeded to gasp as if he were in pain and go mourn in a corner. I let a slight smile slip as I watched him. Kyoya and Haruhi completely ignored him.

"It's logical if you give it some thought." Kyoya went on. "It's only an observation anyway; I have no evidence to back it up." Haruhi nodded.

"Yes, but I'm just pointing it out. It was a rather unusual leap for you to make." She finished as she buttoned up her coat.

"I suppose it was." Kyoya concluded as he turned to his wife. "Shira darling, are you ready to go?" Shira nodded in response.

"I was ready the moment we got here." She sneered under her breathe. I'm sure I was the only one who heard it though. Kyoya turned to Miku.

"Alright Miku, say your goodbyes, it's time to go." Kyoya told his daughter. She nodded and turned to me in response.

"Bye Ali!" She exclaimed before giving me a big hug. I returned it and replied.

"Bye Miku, it was nice of you to come over." Miku nodded and then went to say goodbye to the Souh's. I hugged Uncle Kyoya goodbye and nodded politely to Aunt Shira. After the Otori's left Aunt Haruhi hugged me goodbye and gave me a warm smile.

"It was nice to see you again, Alison. Do watch over your father, he's rather depressed right now." I nodded.

"Yes I will, thank you for coming."

"The pleasures all mine, really." She then turned to Uncle Tamaki who was still moping in the corner. "Tamaki, please come out of that corner, it's time to leave. We don't have time for silly games! Akira, you say goodbye too." Akira nodded and gave me a light hug.

"Bye Alison, don't think too much about what you learned today, you'll go crazy." He gave me a kind smile and joined his mother at the door. Tamaki then glomped me from behind.

"Thank you so much for Dinner Alison! You're sooo cute, just like your mother!" He then released me and tilted my chin up towards him. "Stay well, little princess." He said before kissing my hand goodbye and disappearing with his family out the door. I sighed. Why did having a simple dinner have to be so complicated? I was exhausted, and all of this newly found information about my mother was giving me a headache. Plus, Uncle Kyoya and Aunt Haruhi were talking about "Her" being here, who was she?

I pushed everything to the back of my mind and decided to check on father and then go to bed. Tomorrow morning, I would tell him I was going to Uncle Kaoru's house. I walked slowly up the stairs and stopped at my father's door. I could hear sobs coming from inside. It never really hit me how much mom must have meant to dad, not until this moment at least. I tried to think about how I would feel if I lost the one person I was truly in love with.

"_It saddens me that he's still hurting." _That _voice _spoke again. I jumped and whipped around. No one was there.

"What are you?" I asked it in a whisper. The voice ignored me.

"_I wish he could see I was protecting him. I don't want him to hurt anymore."_ I was becoming very frustrated with this… this _thing_. So I decided to ignore the voice.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I pushed past my father's room. I really had no Idea how to comfort him.

~X~

I woke up at approximately nine thirty in the morning. I groaned as I exited my warm and welcoming bed and quickly dressed in a forest green Hollister shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I then pulled a white Hollister sweatshirt over my head. I quickly brushed through my hair and rand downstairs to join my dad in breakfast. It smelled like the cook made French toast, my favorite.

My dad gave me a slight smile as I entered the kitchen and took the chair beside him. He was reading the paper as I placed two pieces of delicious squares on my plate. He cleared his throat.

"I assume farewells went okay last night?" He asked not looking away from his paper. His orangeish brown hair was a complete mess. He didn't even bother to get dressed yet this morning. He wore a plain white T-shirt and gray sweat pants. No socks. His eyes were also slightly puffy.

"Yes, they went great." I replied pouring maple syrup onto my French toast.

"Good." He said as he turned the page of the newspaper. Everything was silent for a few moments as I ate a few bites of my French toast. Now was my chance. I had to tell him now.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you." I began as I poked my food. He looked up from his newspaper.

"What is it, Alison?" He asked seeming fairly interested. I took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"I'm going to go see Uncle Kaoru today." I said and watched him closely waiting for a reaction. He sighed and put down the paper.

"No Alison, I'm sorry but I forbid you to do that." I shook my head.

"Dad, I wasn't asking. Look, you're clearly not happy with your life, and I bet Uncle Kaoru isn't either, so I'm going to help you both." He kept shaking his head. He was pale and looked overly exhausted.

"Alison, you can't fix our lives. We created our lives, you just can't go back." I thought for a moment.

"I know daddy, but I also know that I can help in some way, I can feel it. I just have to go see Uncle Kaoru." He let out a breath of air and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He finally replied. I shook my head.

"Dad, you're exhausted, stay here and sleep, I'll be home before you know it." He nodded slowly in defeat.

"You're right. Just promise me you'll be careful." I gave him a loving smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"No worries, daddy. I'll be careful." With that I ran upstairs to get ready. In exactly two hours, I kissed my father goodbye and began driving for Kaoru Hitachiin's manor.

I arrived half an hour later. I stepped quickly out of the limo and headed for the front door, once there, I ran the doorbell. It was odd; this place looked exactly like our house, only orange in color instead of a light blue.

A few seconds later, a sad looking guy the spitting image of my dad opened the door. He smelled slightly of Alcohol. He stared at me for a few moments, as if trying to figure out who I was, then invited me inside.

"You're Kaoru Hitachiin, right? I asked timidly. The door shut with a 'click' and he started walking down the long hallway.

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing here, Alison?" He asked as he turned the corner. I followed him. Shock must have been written all over my face.

"You know who I am?" I asked clearly surprised. He nodded.

"You're Hikaru and Lilah's daughter; I'd recognize those eyes and hair anywhere. Well, I guess the eyes are also mine…" He trailed off as he sat down on the red sofa. "Take a seat." I mumbled as he gestured to the furniture. I sat down on a red chair. He stared at me for a few seconds. "So why have you come?" He finally asked as he gazed out the window lazily. I jumped slightly but recovered quickly.

"I… I want to learn more about what Happened to my mother and what your relationship was with her. What did you know… Uncle Kaoru?" He smiled sadly for a moment before meeting my eyes with a blank golden gaze.

"What do you mean "what did I know'?" He gave an odd mischievous smile. It was like he was playing with me, a Cheshire cat with a ball of yarn.

"Father told me everything. He said, that you said him and mother weren't meant to be together… What did you mean?" He chuckled a bit, but he had no humor in his laugh. It was more like a cold dark wind blowing by.

"One step at a time Alison. Why are you so interested in Lilah all of a sudden?" I sighed and thought about how I could explain.

"Something doesn't seem quite right… I want to know what happened so that… so maybe I can fix it." I finished. He looked surprised when I said this, but composed himself quickly so that his expression was unreadable.

"Fine, you want to know what happened. I'll start at the very beginning. I fell in love with Lilah right before Hikaru did. But I didn't tell him this, because I always sacrificed things so that Hikaru could be happy. Why should this time be any different, it was just some girl, right?" He paused for a moment and then began again, his voice a bit bitter.

"Wrong. I wanted Lilah more than anything I ever wanted, and I kept pleading with Hikaru in my head 'why, why can't you give me this one thing'? I don't ever think he got the message. I kept helping him though; I wanted him to be happy. The Ouran Ball. That was the night they kissed and you were created. I danced with Lilah that night, and she realized something was wrong. She said "Kaoru, I'll never come between you and your brother' but that's not why I was upset, and she lied anyway. I was jealous of my brother." I waited patiently for him to continue, and he granted my wish.

"After that, I was so engulfed with Jealousy that I started hating my own reflection, and Then Hikaru and Lilah came to the host club, to all of us. They announce that Lilah's pregnant. I felt like dying. THEN they decide to go get married. I HATED it. Lilah kept saying she cared about me, but if she did she would have noticed something was wrong. Then, then it happened."

FLASHBACK

"Kaoru, we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Kaoru, it's pretty obvious something is wrong, Haruhi and I both see it and we care about you- What's so funny Kaoru?"

"Oh, just the fact that you said you cared about _me."_

"Kaoru, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand, do I have permission to leave this _wedding _or must I stay?"

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. Something is obviously wrong, you can see it in your eyes Kaoru."

"Want to know what's wrong? Huh? Well guess what, this _wedding _is wrong! I shouldn't be here! I didn't want to be here! How old are you Lilah! 16, and we're at your _wedding_!"

"Uh, Kaoru... can we-"

"And you're _pregnant_ with my niece or nephew now! Oh and it makes it so much better if you name your child after me like you really give a shit. Seriously, what the hell was going through your mind that night Lilah? Tell me what you were thinking that night at the ball, did you really think I was worried that you would come between Hikaru and me!"

"You want to know what I was thinking that night? I'll tell you. I was thinking about you!"

END FLASHBACK

"I felt so… shocked and amazed that she said that, she ran out of the reception, and I followed her with false hope." He stated as he stared off into space. I was shocked at what I was hearing, this was when Kaoru and Lilah disappeared from the wedding, like dad had said.

FLASHBACK

"Lilah!"

"Kaoru-"

"Lilah… Stop, stop crying Lilah"

"Kaoru... tell me what's wrong? I mean what's really bugging you, not what you've been feeding me..."

"Like I told you before... It's nothing and I'm over it... just... don't leave me alone Lilah, please!"

"Kaoru... I love Hikaru."

"Are you saying that to tell me, or to convince yourself?"

"I know I do, I'm carrying his child, your niece or nephew..."

"People make mistakes. Lilah... what did you mean in there when you said that night you were thinking of me...?"

"You know I was Kaoru... thinking of you. Maybe not at the moment we made this baby, but earlier that night... when I was dancing with Hikaru, and we... kissed."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I always have and always will love your brother... but, that night I wondered what it would be like to be with you, to kiss your soft lips, to hold you close and to never let go-"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" 

"Well because I didn't want to upset you or Hikaru..."

"You were hurting us more by not telling us. Do you seriously still wonder that Lilah?"

"Honestly? Yes..."

END FLASHBACK

"I kissed her then, and she kissed me back. Then told me she was staying with Hikaru and we couldn't be together. I got pissed and stormed off. That's when I started drinking. I didn't want to remember what I felt anymore. That's also about the time when I realized that your mother and father weren't supposed to get married. It was a mistake, their _life _was a mistake." He paused to let everything sink in for a moment. My mother sort of sounded like a slut. She should have just picked one instead of playing with their hearts like she did.

"You were born, and I stayed as far away from everyone as I could. I didn't want to feel anything. I tried telling Hikaru that his life was a mistake, but he didn't believe me. I began to formulate a plan. With Hikaru out of the way, life would be as it should." My eyes widened as I predicted what he was going to say next.

"You're right Alison, something isn't right. I believe you're the one who can fix this all, so I'm going to tell you a secret I've never told anyone before, okay? Without it you cannot possibly help anyone." He paused for a moment and I stayed deathly still.

"I tried to kill Hikaru, but I failed. Lilah jumped in front of the bullet. Alison, I killed your mother."

**A/N: :D did you like this chapter? It was fun to write, and I can't believe I'm updating so soon! XD Anyway I suppose I left you on a cliffhanger, I wonder how Alison will react? She just found out that Her uncle Killed her mother trying to kill her father XD Anyway, I'll update soon, please review. OH you can thank the snow for me updating today. That's why I had off school and had the TIME to update. Thank you so much!**


	5. Pictures of a Perfect Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I only own Alison, Lilah, and Elvira.

Chapter 4

Pictures of a Perfect Past

I stared at Kaoru. I was frozen to the spot with complete shock. For some reason I couldn't grasp what he was saying… but why? I mean, it made complete sense. Kaoru killed mom. Uncle Kaoru killed my mother. I began shaking as It slowly sank in. He watched me carefully, almost with an amused smile as I fell apart in front of his eyes. He gave a small laugh.

"No…" I whispered as realization slapped me in the face. Kaoru nodded and studied me.

"Yes, that's right. I killed Lilah." He practically hissed. I stood up and ran quickly from the house. I needed to be as far away from that man as I could be. I couldn't believe my own Uncle would kill my mother. Even if it was accidental, he was aiming to kill his own brother! I jumped, literally jumped into the limo and told the driver to step on it. He obeyed and in a record time of seven minutes, I was back home.

I ran straight to my room where I collapsed and cried. This was all to much. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't fix anyone's life. I was a failure, and learning this huge secret was to much for me. I couldn't do it. But if I didn't, who would? I had no choice.

~X~

Kaoru

I followed Alison out to the door and watched in defeat as my niece drove away like a banshee out of hell. I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my hair. What else could I have expected? She's only sixteen, and that would've been my original reaction if I was the same person I was fifteen years ago. The key word was "if" because I wasn't the same person. I was the complete opposite. I walked lazily through the house feeling sorry for myself until I stopped, unwillingly, at the door that held all my good memories. I walked into the room.

You could tell nobody ever came into this room from the inch of dust that covered everything. This room had pictures of the host club, Hikaru and I, our parents, and Lilah. This room was everything I wanted to seal up tight and forget, but I guess today I wanted to revisit the good old days. I picked up a picture of the host club.

A smile appeared on my face as I faintly remembered that day. Everyone was running around trying to get ready, and the picture was taken quickly. Haruhi was in complete shock in the picture; probably because it was taken suddenly. Hikaru and I were right behind her, giving her bunny ears. Mori and Hunny stood off to the right, Hunny sitting on Mori's shoulders with a huge smile and Usa-chan held up high in the air. Mori was smiling. Tamaki was right beside Haruhi in her left and was giving one of his dazzling smiles while holding a red rose. Kyoya stood a bit more to the left, holding his clipboard and smiling politely. I smiled and put it to the side. I felt a presence with me in the room as a chill ran up my spine. I gave a small smile.

"Hello, Lilah. What did you come here for?" I asked the spirit of Lilah. I wasn't sure how I knew it was her. I just did. The air around me stirred a bit, almost as if she were uncomfortable that I knew it was her, she then entered my mind.

"_Kaoru." _She said. Her voice, oh how I've missed it so much. I smile appeared on my lips and I waited patiently for her to continue. She did. _"Dead. I'm dead." _She told me. I nodded and looked down at the picture I was holding. Lilah and I, prom night, at her house. I looked happy. So did she.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Truthfully I was, because I didn't want her dead. I really didn't. I guess I was wrong for wanting Hikaru dead, but in all truth it was his fault things ended up like they did. I was suppose to be with Lilah, not him. Besides, I know Lilah was in love with me too, she just never pursued her feelings. Thanks to Hikaru. The mood of the room shifted again, and the air got heavy, like Lilah was sad.

"_You. It was you. Why?" _She whispered. If she was really here, in the flesh, I could almost guarantee she'd be looking at the ground. I sighed and looked at the picture before flipping it. The next one was of Hikaru, Lilah and I, the night of the Ouran Ball. All three of us looked happy.

"I was jealous, and not thinking. It was a mistake." I said as my eyes began stinging.

"_Mistake. Us. Hikaru." _She said. Could it be she believed me about her and Hikaru not suppose to be together? It had to be that.

"I know." I managed to say as I once more flipped the pictures. The last one was graduation, the last picture of us all together.

"_Go. Help her. Fix things. Go." _She said to me as her presence began fading. I turned around quickly. She couldn't leave. She can't just leave me. I need her. Tears spilled down my face.

"No, come back! Lilah I need you!" She was gone, She wasn't here anymore. I broke down, crumpling to the floor and crying. I wanted things to go back to normal. I wanted to go back 15 years. I wanted a redo. Tears rolled freely down my face and I cried out as terrible pains shot up my chest. It was like losing her all over again.

"I love you." I whispered as I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

~X~

Lilah

I laid lazily on the cloud listening to Elvira play her pretty song on the piano. Well, it use to be pretty. It was getting quite annoying seeing as that's the only song she ever played, and she played it almost constantly. I sighed and rolled over, thinking about my encounter earlier today with Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin. The guy I was suppose to marry.

I realize now and all to late that I was suppressing my feelings for Kaoru because I was with Hikaru. But I did love Hikaru. I really did. What kind of person was I exactly? I felt like a whore, torturing Kaoru like that, teasing him and then running back to Hikaru practically giggling. I groaned. Elvira laughed lightly.

"Worrying about your past life again, sister?" She asked with a light and playful voice. I glared at her sitting all happy and giddy on her piano bench. SHE didn't have any problems right now. She was a carefree freaking angel floating on a cloud doing exactly what she wanted, absolutely content.

"Yeah." I finally muttered back to her with a sigh. She stopped playing, and turned to look at me, her foresty eyes portraying concern.

"I thought you said your daughter, Alison, could fix this." She said as she floated over and sat beside me. I nodded.

"She can but I don't know what to-"

"Turn back time." She said plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her like she was turning purple.

"Mhm, sure, cause that's totally possible and stuff." I said sarcastically. She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"It is, Lilah. You can help Alison fix things. Just think of the date and what was going on, and if you stand in the same spot as she is, you'll both go back." Elvira explained to me as she ran her fingers through my long black hair. My eyes lit up.

"Brilliant! Elvira, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked her with only a little bit of agitation in my voice. She shrugged.

"The question remains…" She began slowly, her eyes glazed over. "Where exactly do you go? And how do you fix things…" She looked like she was somewhere else, reliving something. Her comment did make me think though, and to be honest, I didn't have an answer to either of those questions.

Alison

As I opened my eyes I was greeted with a concerned father. Not exactly what I needed. I groaned as I sat up in bed and he looked at me, curiosity and concern flashing in his golden eyes. What did he- oh wait. That's right. I went to Uncle Kaoru's and he told me- I gasped. This alerted father.

"Alison! Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

"I'm fine dad, just a little startled is all." I lied to him. I had to fix things, because right now, nothing was right. Even I knew that.

**A/N: Alrighty, so here's chapter four. I hope you all liked it. I wonder if I should have added more though, cause I easily could have continued to write. I kinda thought this was a good stopping point for this chapter, though. Maybe I'm wrong. Anyway, I'll probably start writing chapter five tonight, so sometime soon it should be up. Please review, tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading! Say goodbye, Alison.**

**Alison: ….**

**Me: She's just bitter about what her future holds :P**

**Alison: SHUT UP! *punches my arm***

**Me: -_- Ouch.**

**Lilah and Elvira: Bye!**


	6. Here We Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I only own only Lilah, Elvira, and Alison.**

**A/N: … I'M SO SORRY! It's been about two months since I've last updated! The bad part is I really don't have an excuse other than the fact that I'm just lazy and didn't feel like updating. But the important thing is that I am updating now, and so I hope you enjoy this!**

**Now, mind you, I don't actually believe what Elvira says in this chapter about it'll only affect blah blah blah, but in order for then not to screw up the whole entire world, it's kinda necessary. So please, bear (rawr) with me here. Otherwise, you'll doom the entire planet. **

**Chapter 5**

**Here We Go!**

**Lilah**

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked Elvira who was currently preoccupied with placing flowers in my braided hair. She simply sighed and continued placing the flowers in various places. I waited patiently for her to answer me, knowing full well that she was thinking the question through.

"Well… Maybe the moment you fell in love with Hikaru…" She suggested slowly, as if each word was thin ice and she was testing it out. I thought about this. It was a good suggestion, but what in the world could I change about that moment? Wait, no. I wasn't going to change anything. I had to keep that in mind, I was simply going to help out Alison. I sighed in frustration.

"No… I don't think it seems right." I mumbled as I watched a bird soar by lazily. Elvira shrugged and began twirl a daisy between her fingers.

"Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?" She asked as she got up from behind me and walked over to her piano. Once there she proceeded to gently stroke a bird that was perched on top of the musical instrument.

"I guess… but if Alison changes something, wouldn't that change the future?" She gave me a funny look and stopped petting the bird.

"… Isn't that the whole point, to correct the future?" She asked me. I nodded slowly rewording my question in my head. Either she didn't get my question the first time or she was being a smart ass, either way I was going to have to break it down for her.

"I mean, what if it isn't the right moment? If we change something we actually don't want to, won't that destroy the future?" She seemed to become confused for a moment then sat down. She opened her mouth, then closed it again and looked up into the sunny and cloud filled sky.

"I… I don't know. I guess you'd have to fix it, or deal with the outcome… but if you're serious about fixing this… then that's a risk you're just going to have to take." She said with a sigh as she purposefully fell sideways off the piano bench and landing on the fluffy cloud. She proceeded to laugh lightly and roll around on the cloud, enjoying its soft fluffy texture. I faintly wondered if she went mental on me.

"I don't want to ruin the world…" I mumbled to her, only half hoping that she wouldn't hear me. She immediately stopped her childish giggling and gave me a blank stare, as if I was a moron.

"Let me set something straight with you. Whatever you do will only effect you and the others involved." She stated simply. I stared at her, mouth agape.

"So… you're saying that only my life and theirs will be affected? No one else?" Elvira nodded.

"Exactly, only those involved and people close to those involved will be affected." She stated and then flopped back down on the cloud proceeding to roll over on her stomach and look down on the world below from the edge of the cloud. Her eyes searched around and her smile faltered a bit. "You know… sometimes I wish our cloud was closer to the earth, so that I could see everyone better. I do worry about mom and dad sometimes, you know?" She mumbled and her eyes glazed over a bit. I stood up and stretched.

"I'm sure they're fine… I mean, they were fourteen years ago. What could have changed?" She gave me a nasty scowl that said she wasn't joking and then turned back to observe the world. I laughed softly to myself and turned around, my back now towards her. My braid swung from resting on my shoulder to its natural position and my plain white dress twirled around. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go pay Alison a visit and see if she'll go back in time with me." I stated heading for the invisible stairs that led to the human world. Elvira grunted in response and headed for her piano to begin playing her signature song. I really hoped Alison would cooperate.

**Alison**

Ever since I returned from Uncle Kaoru's house my father has been trying to talk to me about it. He obviously didn't understand that I wanted nothing to do with the topic and even more importantly wanted the memories to disappear from my head. Every single meal he asked me if I was ready to talk about it and every time I told him no. He still didn't seem to grasp the message I was sending him though.

To be honest, the whole my-uncle-is-a-murderer thing was really eating at me for some reason. It's not that I was completely horrified at the thought, but I wouldn't say I was okay with it either. In fact I wanted nothing more than to just forget it ever happened; then at least I wouldn't worry about it all the time…

I walked slowly into my room, stretching and yawning as I went. I felt a chill as I passed through my doorway and stopped cold. Clearly something was off. The temperature between my room and the hallway was at least a 10 degree difference. That's when I heard it, that annoying pestering voice again.

"_Alison. Help me. Fate." _The voice whispered into my head. I sighed and sat on my bed shivering a bit as I sat down.

"Firstly, who the heck are you?" I asked slightly annoyed. Couldn't anyone leave me alone?

"_Lilah. Mother. Need help." _The voice said. My eyes widened a bit. Lilah, as in Lilah Hitachiin? My mother? That was impossible. She was dead, and why would she need my help?

"Mom? What do you need my help for?" I asked feeling like an idiot for talking to a ghost in my room. If dad walked by he'd think I was a complete physo and send me to a mental institution.

"_Fate. Time."_ She said quickly as if she was in a rush, and just like that I was freezing. Before everything started spinning and I didn't know what was happening anymore I heard my mother say one last thing.

"_August 27__th__ 2006, the Hitachiin Manor."_

Oh great, here we go.

**A/N: …. Yeah, well… that's this chapter. Kinda short, huh? But I wanted the next chapter to be when they go back… anywhoo, I'm not exactly sure when Lilah first fell in love with Hikaru, I know it was at his house, in chapter two, but I don't know the month Day or year, but it was around the summer months I'm supposing, just turning to fall… so I just sort of guessed. Don't hate me. Thanks for reading! Please review! ~Lori~**


End file.
